


Rutting Dragon

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Pheromones, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Sometimes Puberty can be a drag but it is a real pain for a male Dragon
Relationships: Kyle Wilkinson/Jake Long/Brad Morton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Rutting Dragon

Jake Long. The American Dragon. Guardian of the magical community, something that at times he both loved being and cursed. Mostly due to the number of times it would cause him nothing but trouble, or the times that it would come in handy and help him out in the end and ensure that he was doing his job correctly as well as make sure he was learning an important lesson to keep him at tip to shape with the threats like the Huntsman and other bad guys like the Dark Dragon. And when he wasn’t dealing with those guys, Jake was dealing with things that came with just being part dragon, either be it having to deal with him shedding his skin-even if it made his own skin/scales look freaking clean as hell when the molting was finished-or dealing with what his grandfather called “Dragon Puberty” which was something Jake was not looking forward to no matter how much Fu and his grandpa assured him it was to make sure he was growing up and a healthy dragon. 

However, nothing could prepare him for one of the phases of his puberty. Which according to Fu and Grandpa was his ascension into his sexual attraction. Which was just an over glorified way of saying that Jake was going into what was basically what he had learned was called rut/heat, and from what he’d been told it was going to last until Jake either actually got some action or it would wear off when his puberty did. His gramps had already and somehow managed to set up a list of “Suitors” who he felt would be able to help Jake through his rut and had tried to get Jake to meet them, but he avoided them at every which way thankfully this didn’t have to stop him from going to school as Fu-and his potion making-had managed to make a heat suppressant potion that would keep him from attracting any guy from jumping him.

That’s right guy, for he Jake Long liked guys and apparently had it not been for Fu’s potion he would be letting out a pheromone that would have guys flocking to him in groups, complete with groping, and a liberal amount of fingering cause you see as a male dragon in human form Jake lacked a cock no instead he had a perfect tight little cunt that sat hairless between his legs. So with the potion Jake assumed he would be safe for at least one day in school, however Jake and Fu had underestimated the power of his pheromones.

**~Scene Break~**

Jake sighed as the scalding hot water poured over his skin, he always loved hot showers and a little dragon fire let him make the water in a school shower hot enough to turn even his skin pink from the heat. Had anyone been in the shower with him, they would have caught sight of Jake’s naked body. All the time training with his gramps had done him and his Dragon form so much good.Jake had tan skin and a lean muscular figure. This boy knows he sexy while in human form with his lean yet firm muscular arms and thighs, he’s got a tight set of abs, a firm toned chest and nice bubble booty, however between his legs were most boys would have cock and balls Jake had a perfectly hairless pussy right between his legs the lips neat and tight showing a lack of use that was telling of his virginity.

Now Jake believed that Fu’s potion would protect him from leaking out his pheromones and keep him from being smelled, however that wasn’t true as the potion wasn’t strong enough to fully restrain Jake’s pheromones and as such they were slowly wafting into the air and filtering out of the shower and into the locker room where Jake believed he was alone when in actually he wasn’t as alone as he thought as two boys were still in the locker room and then the smell hit their noses. The scent was alluring, it was intoxicating, it was sweet, it was spicy like cinnamon and more importantly it was  _ calling to them _ demanding that they come to the source of where it was and  _ claim _ the scent for themselves and like men possessed they began to follow the scent to the source.

Humming to himself Jake trailed a hand down his body, his finger grazing the lips of his untouched cunt as it throbbed in need.

The closer they got, the more the two of them almost seemed more and more possessed as they began stripping off their clothes as they stepped into the showers and moved right towards Jake and began to approach the black and green haired teen, as they got closer it was shown that the two were Brad Morton and Kyle Wilkinson. Brad Morton, a member of the school's football team, was one of the most popular boys in school, not just because of money but also because of his looks and his body. Brad was a hunk with peachy skin a muscular form with thick broad shoulders and beefy thick arms and legs, a pair of pecs each with perky tan nipples, a set of 8-pack abs, a nice toned behind, and was sporting a 14-inch long 4-inch thick cock with low-hanging 5-inch-thick balls.

Kyle Wilkinson unlike Brad wasn’t one into sports, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have one rocking body as the boy made sure to keep in shape. Kyle had tan skin and lean muscular figure. Kyle was always a fit teen with muscular arms and thighs, a firm slightly bubble like behind. He was rocking a firm set of pecs with tan nipples, a set of nicely developed 4-pack abs, and lastly he had a 12-inch long beer can thick cock with a pair of balls that were the size of grapefruits. 

Jake moaned as the tip of his finger dipped into his sensitive cunt making his whole body shudder in pleasure.

Hearing the sounds of Jake’s moans had them moving in to join in, the moment they stepped in Brad moved hooking his arms under Jake’s and pulled them up and held them back where as Kyle moved his nose twitching as he caught the scent of the source of the sweet scent and he got down on his knees and licked his lips at the sight of the cunt as he leaned in brushing his lips against the lips of Jake’s cunt and then parted his own letting his tongue drag along the outer lips before slowly licking his way down and pushed its way right into his cunt swirling around while his hands moved reaching around to grope the teens ass pulling and stretching his cheeks apart letting Brad’s 14-incher pushed right between and be hugged by the plump cheeks effectively hotdogging his dick between Jake’s cheeks.

Jake threw his head back, his moans increasing in volume as his lower half tried to push forward onto Kyle’s tongue and back towards Brad’s huge cock, the heat pulling in his groin causing a small gush of slick to shoot out around Kyle’s tongue soaking the hunk’s face.

That didn’t stop Kyle, in fact the sudden gush of slick caused him to get more eager as he pushed his face into Jake’s crotch mouth right against the boy’s cunt shuddering as his nose was assaulted by the sweet smelling scent that was driving him wild, he shuddered and pushed his lips right against his cunt swirling and licking at the slick laced insides of the inner walls feeling them positively dripping with the sweet nectar that was tantalizing his taste buds. Brad wasn’t being left out of it as he was rolling his hips rubbing and grinding his penis between Jake’s plump cheeks while his hands were grabbing at the teens chest fingers pinching and tugging on his nipples while he twisted, pulled, yanked, and tugged on them none stop leaning down to bite, lick, and nip along Jake’s neck.

Each and every roll of his hips had Brad pulling back and grinding against his ass, his thick penis slapping against his cheeks, as Kyle was eating Jake out the scent of his slick came from not only the front, but behind him as well. Jake’s body could sense the assault on both sides and it was making him even more excited and as such his body was adapting to that by having his virginal hole begin to secret slick as well to prepare for the massive shaft that was going to invade the unexplored depths. The scent wafted up to his nose and Brad was finding it harder to resist, his body moved back and thanks to Kyle picking that exact moment moment to pull his cheeks apart and then with a single thrust forward his thick shaft was forced right into his ass the slick inside made it easy for penetration as inch after inch of the beer can thick dick was forced into him in a single thrust.

Screaming out his orgasm, Jake squirted all over Kyle’s face as his cunt and ass clenched down hard on the invading appendages.

Kyle shuddered and licked his lips shivering as he got a taste of the slick and he didn’t even care of the fact that his face and even some of his hair was soaked in Jake’s juices making himself shudder as he licked his lips. Standing up, he moved lining his foot long thick dong with rubbing and grinding it against his cunt and getting it soaked with the extra juices with his slick and once it was nice and dripping wet he pressed the tip right against his entrance and than sank all 12-inches right into him shivering as the moist tight heat clamped down around his dick. Together the two males started moving Jake back and forth, shivering as they each felt the sensation of his ass and cunt hugging and squeezing their dicks as both of them shuddered in blis with Brad releasing one of Jake’s arms to grab him by the back of his head and turning it so that the three of them could enter a three way kiss.

Unable to hold back Jake screamed as another orgasm washed over him his body convulsing between the two larger males as his holes tried to milk their thrusting cocks.

Back and forth, back and forth the two of them slid Jake along their cocks groaning as they felt him clamping down on their cocks as Kyle shuddered feeling the sensation of Jake cumming all over his cock. The two of them slid him back and forth, both growling-Brad was- or groaning and grunting with each and every thrust of their cocks their balls slapping either against his ass cheeks or his cunt as it wasn’t long before the both of them felt their balls pulling upwards and feeling their ends approaching. Then it struck, hitting the both of them like a train as they sheathed their dicks inside the tight hole and snatch grunting as they both came and they came hard with two literal tidal waves of thick, hot seed gushing into Jake’s ass and his cunt, it was just pouring, and pouring, and pouring and pouring. There almost seemed to be no end to how much the two of them were dumping into him. 

They stayed like that clinging to one another, shuddering as they felt the sensation of their climax washing over them, and unknown to them the aftermath of their climax wasn’t the only thing washing over them. As unknown to them, the magic that came from Jake being a Dragon was washing over them, as unseen by them both Kyle and Brad gained markings or rather tattoos on their bodies. For Brad his was on his right pectoral and Kyle’s was on his left, the dragons being different colors as Brad’s was golden colored scales whereas Kyle’s was more a sleek black looking color yet it looked more to be more dark blackish purple, another thing about these tattoos was the fact that the skin around them had altered changing to look almost like their skin had become scale like. 

And they weren’t alone, as Jake gained two of them on his own. One tattoo of the same blonde Dragon that appeared on Brad’s right pectoral appeared on Jake’s lower back right on his tail bone above his ass, whereas Kyle’s mark appeared right on his crotch above his cunt making him shudder as their marks gleamed dimly. 


End file.
